A coincidental meeting
by azurex
Summary: Hm, say, Eve's an illegitimate princess, Train's still an assasin, and that they're trying to break Eve out of the castle. Throw a few challenges into the mix and see what happens! - TrainEve involved.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to an anticlimax

In this story, the setting is another world. The pairing is TrainEve.

I do have a warning for you, though- i practically know nothing about black cat.

So i decided to create this in a different world, where some/most of the characters are under different occupations.

Eve- An illegitimate princess, locked up in the darkest cellars of the palace.

Train- A ninja.No, i'm just kidding. Train is still a professional assasin.(i think that was his original occupation,too)

Sven- Eve's prison guard, and father.

I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not(probably not,but you know)- i'm just gonna have to write where my mind takes me! XD

My second story on - please say which parts need improving-i'll try my best.

Now, on to the story.Enjoy!

"Eve...Eve...wake up-your food is here," Sven said, setting down a tray of food. It was a meagre portion of foccasia(dunno the spelling...sorry) bread, cheddar cheese, tomato soup, and baked fish.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times." Huh..?...okay..."

Sven smiled at her, and sat down in front of the cell. " You looked like you were having a good dream. What was it about?"He asked, starting on his food.

Eve sat up and-**tried to**-rub the sleep from her eyes. She took the tray of food,still half asleep. She bit on the bread with her mouth and appeared to fall asleep again-with the bread still in her mouth.

Sven laughed." Come on, Eve, it's 9 o'clock in the morning, how much longer do you want to sleep? Your tutors will be here soon," he said. Eve sleepily crawled over to the wall inside the cell, in her last attempt to wake herself up- and banged her head repeatedly against the wall. BASH!BASH!!CRASH!!

After Eve had hit her head about forty times and still without the resolution to be awake, Sven finally coaxed her to sit down.

"...Uh..Eve.., I think that's more than enough..."He scratched his head.

Eve just stared.

"Eve??Uh...?Are you awake?" Sven waved frantically at her.

Eve, who was almost in a standing ovation- focused her last attempt to keep awake-

and fell asleep.

Sven chuckled. Then he took a cold bucket full of water and splashed Eve with it.

Eve snored. Nothing.

Sven hit the bucket repeatedly against the bars of the cell.

Still nothing.

Sven sat, frowned, and thought.

Then he started to sing.

_"TWINKLE,TWINKLE-**SCREECH**-LITTLE STAR,_

_hOW I wONder WHAT YOU- **SSCREEEECHHHHHHH-**ARE,_

_UP ABOVE **-SCCCCREEEEEEEECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**THE WORLd so HIGH-"_

_"OKAY OKAY, ENOUGH ALREADY!" _Eve yelled, fully awake now.

Sven smirked. _It works every time,_ He thought.

Haha. So tell me if you want me to continue this (short) chapter. Just leave me a message! P

hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 A start: beginnings

awesome! my first review. Thanks, shuriken51!XD. thanks lol, and keep telling me what you think of it. Onward! marches

Eve had dark bags under her eyes, and apparently didn't feel like her ears were functioning.

She chomped on the bread mechanically. " So, Eve, as i was saying, you looked like you were having a good dream. What was it about?"Sven started on his fish, putting the bucket away.

She cocked her head to one side." What?"she asked.

" I said, you looked like you were having a good dream. Care to tell me?"He patiently pressed on.

" Come again? I looked like i was eating a fat monkey?" Her brows furrowed, knit in concentration.

Sven sighed. I tell you, that guy has the patience of a saint.XD

" **You Looked Like You Were Having A Good Dream. Care to share it?"** He repeated, much louder this time.

Eve frowned again. " I looked like i was having a good Scream?" She asked quizzically.

The slightest bit of impatience revealed itself in Sven.He cupped his mouth and shouted into her ear,"**YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE HAVING A GOOD DREAM, WHAT WAS IT ABOUT??"**

Again Eve concentrated as hard as she could. " I was having a good dream, but do you have to shout?" She repeated.(although you could say it's a very far-off repetition.)She raised her eyebrow, waiting for acknowledgement.

Sven put down his soup, getting impatient,made a makeshift speaker out of a bell nearby, and repeated:

**"YOU..LOOKED...LIKE...YOU..WERE...HAVING..A...GOOD..DREAM...WHAT...WAS..IT...ABOUT!!"**He yelled.

The noise hit Eve at once and restored her hearing back to normal.

" Oh, you mean a dream? Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" She cut a hunk of her cheese and stuffed it into her mouth, chewing nonchalantly.

Sven couldn't resist the urge to hit himself on the head, but he restrained himself not to hit Eve's as well.

"Yeah..well... I dreamt where i was in the sunshine...in a small, but happy village-and i met a boy. The boy seemed to be a villager, and was around my age," She stopped, and sipped her soup.

Sven felt depressed. Eve _had _been out in the sunshine,_had_ tasted freedom.She just couldn't remember it.

Eve was about a year old when the monarchy heard of the illegitimate child.

Sven remembered what kind of relationship he and his former lover had had. Then he reminded himself that Eve was here, he needed to take care of her, and that the relationship was past, and it would have never turned into anything.

He quickly pushed all former memories of his lover out of his mind, and finished his fish, trying to look as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Go on.." he murmured.

Eve took another sip of her soup, and continued,looking up at him," The boy showed me around the village, and was real nice to me. We played games with the other village children until the sky grew dark."

Then her eyes grew cloudy. Sven paused to look up at her, silently urging her to continue.

" But...he never told me his name," she said, lost in thought.

" It's not the first time i've had this dream, and i remember clearly everything about it. Except, whenever the boy is about to tell me his name...I never hear it."she was clearly lost in her reverie.

Sven just looked on,silently,at Eve's forlorn, innocent face.

Then he quietly slid the tray from under her cell.Then he took his own, and walked out.

End of chapter 2

Hope my mum doesn't catch me writing this one.

Like i said, keep telling me what you think. Thanks!

:azurex:


	3. Chapter 3: The true colours of the sky

The chapter you have all(or some) been waiting for: Train arrives!

note:The organization Train works for(in this fanfic) is called Eclipse.

The next thing Eve knew, she heard screams and gunshots, resounding into every corner of the castle.

The castle started crumbling, but Eve didn't know what was happening._Where is Sven?_ she wondered. _What's happening?_

Eve remembered hearing something about assassins being hired to kill the king.She searched her memory, and focused hard, blurring out the surroundings.

**-memory-**

**_"Keep the castle safe! you must protect his majesty, even if it means your life!"_**

**_"How were we to know that there was an organization after the king?!"_**

**_" If it is Eclipse itself handling the assassination, they-"_**

**_" What about the princess locked in the cellar?" 1)Iroko asked._**

**_"Leave her there to rot! We don't need her- she is the bastard of that filthy scum!"_**

**_" We should evacuate his majesty at once! his safety is our priority! It is of utmost importance!"_**

**_-memory-_**

A loud explosion burst out, shattering Eve's thoughts.

Quick footsteps echoed down the hall of empty cells(except for Eve's)

_Sven? _she thought._Is that you?_

The footsteps drew closer and closer.

Closer still.

Echoing throughout every part of her being.

Chaste, anxious..as if they were searching for something.

Jut a step or two away...

The footsteps stopped.

Eve looked up.

And saw him, face to face...

Sleek, chocolate brown locks..

smooth, fair skin..

and the most beautiful pair of golden eyes.

They pierced her own.

_How beautiful,_she thought._It's like nothing I've ever seen before._

_But why are they so sad?_

_Lonely..misunderstood...uncertain..._

_maybe even without love..._

_but why do I know these things..?_

_Have I seen him somewhere before?_

Eve sat there, hugging her knees, and said nothing.

She just quietly looked up into his eyes, as if trying to remember something.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"..Have I...seen you before..?"

:Train:

I walked through the silent hall, which looked like it was about to fall apart any time and was musty, as if it had been dug out more than a century ago.

I scanned it, looking for something valuable enough to steal.

The cells were bare, cold, and empty.

Or so I thought.

As I was nearing the last hundred of cells, the blood in the chambers was everywhere, and the torture weapons in each chamber was horrible.The bloody smell that lingered in the air heightened my senses.For a few moments at times, I swore I heard screams in the air. This wasn't a cellar anymore- it felt more like a dungeon.

_How many have been killed here,_I thought._How could someone be left in such a place?_

And then I saw her.

Like a crumpled flower, wilting in the moonlight.

It was probably the saddest sight I had ever seen.All she did was look at me without saying anything. I had no idea what she was thinking.

She was wearing old, smelly, and dirty clothes. Her hair and body was wracked with grime. In almost every inch of her exposed body, I saw big slashes, cuts, bruises...

And i wondered how such a person would be in here.

She looked so innocent-so forlorn, and so pale.

As if she'd never seen the sunlight before.

Okay, i'm stopping here.breathes sigh of relief

Like i said, keep telling me what you think. Maybe when this whole thing's done, i'll edit it- i'm not quite satisfied with some of the things i've written.

Hope you enjoyed it. Keep reading!

P.S, i almost forgot to tell you, Iroko means colour. ko means child.

so probably a child of colours. I came up with that- Iroko might come into the story later.

Anyway, you'll see.

:azurex:


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking out matter of factly

Train looked at Eve." I don't think so," he answered.

" I see..." Eve stared down.

" Other than that," Train glanced around," Why are you in here?"

" I'm not sure..."

The silence was deafening.

" There are so many torture weapons and chambers around-"

"What are torture weapons?" Eve raised her eyebrow.

Train was surprised-actually surprised is too tame- he was shocked beyond belief.

He stared at her, then shook his head.

" I'll explain later. For now, let's get you out of here!"

" ..Out..of here..?" Eve looked uncertain.

" What lies beyond?" she asked.

" Freedom," he replied.

He fished around his pockets for a metallic object, stealthily hidden.

Eve just stared.

He held up the lockpick and deftly picked the lock apart.

Then he tried to open the grilles,panting.

" Uh..." Eve waved.

" Yes?" he answered oddly.

" That's not the only lock..." she pointed out the carefully concealed locks- matter-of-factly- around the grilles.

Train slapped his head.

" I don't have time to deal with this," he muttered, looking pressured and unsure.

" The detonation has already started..."

Eve stood up, walked over to where the distance was minimal between them, and grabbed the lockpick out of Train's hands.

She rammed the lockpick into the side of the door- and was slightly surprised to find that the door crashed with a heavy bang.

Train looked irritated, but he just grabbed Eve's hand and started running anyway.

As they ran through the dark, musty hallway( each new sight was greeted with Eve by wonder)

Train asked, " What's your name?"

And Eve replied- " I'm Eve. What about you?"

" I'm Train," he said, not looking back." Train Heartnet."


	5. Chapter 5: I will save you!

hehe. so they met and escaped, huh?

let's see what's next! enjoy.

-azurex

* * *

"Train..Heartnet?" Eve inquired, looking up at him.

"That's a nice name."

" You can just call me Train," he stated.

The pair continued running. However Eve was getting tired as she hadn't been out of the cell since she was a baby. After a few hundred metres or so,Train noticed that Eve was starting to slow down. " What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her to a stop.Eve panted, nearly breathless. "I'm not used to running," she explained, breathing heavily. " Have you been out of your cell before? " Train looked at her. "No.. I don't think so," she managed to say.

Train was getting really irritated by now. _You want to get out, but you can't help it if the person you want to rescue can't keep up with you._He thought.

He groaned inwardly. " Hold on," he muttered. He scooped her up quickly and resumed running. Eve, feeling her weight lifted up from the floor, gasped in astonishment_. She's so light_, he thought_. Well, at least it's better than being heavy_.

Eve felt his toned arms and chest against her legs and upper back. She breathed, a little embarrassed. And it definitely showed on her face. Train noticed the flush creep up her cheeks, and smirked. _Damn, she's cute._

Finally the seemingly never-ending hall came to a stop. Train raced, just as fast, up the many flights of stairs.

In the dark, Eve was glad that her blush went unoticed by Train( Or so she thought). She felt a little uncomfortable, but safe. Could she really trust this stranger?

As they kept climbing higher and higher in the dark, Train held her closer, so he wouldn't drop her. The result of this was Eve's ever-evident blush intensifying by leaps and bounds. She was extremely grateful for the darkness- Otherwise her whole face must have been a heavy scarlet.

They reached the 40th flight of stairs, and Train wasn't even panting.(wow...) Attempting to strike a conversation, Train asked, " Eve...just how old are you?" Eve, a little surprised, thought for awhile.

" I don't really know," she finally said, " But my estimation should be..maybe about 14-15 years...? At least, I think that's what Sven told me." she admonished.(3. To instruct or direct; **to inform**; to notify.)

" Who's Sven?" Train asked, heading towards the 42nd flight of stairs.

" He's the prisonguard, or the caretaker. He's always been really nice to me." She said thoughtfully.

" I see," Train said.

* * *

Upon reaching their destination, the castle was already in the later stages of crumbling.

"Oh crap," muttered Train.

Eve clung to him. " What's happening?" She asked.

" Looks like we're a little late...the castle's gonna go off anytime now.."

"You mean like...explode?" her eyes grew wide in fear. She froze up.

Train felt the change in Eve. He looked down at her and addressed her,"**I'm not about to let you die. Not if I can help it,"**

:Train:

As I ran up the stairs, I kept thinking, _She's really never seen the sun before? She doesn't know what a torture weapon is? And she's all alone? _

_How can I leave a girl like that! She doesn't even know why she's in prison- let alone know who her parents are- if she has any! She doesn't know what her age is. _

_The only person she's ever known is that Sven guy. I can't leave her alone! She might really die! But hey... she's really cute..._

Then I realised what I was thinking, and mentally slapped myself. Truthfully, I really didn't know what to do with her. But when I felt the change in her, I thought. No. She can't be allowed to die. She's already so alone. **No matter what, I have to save her.**

* * *

Phew! although that is currently the longest chapter, I know it's pretty short compared to other fanfictions. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you'd like to see! Give open suggestions, and I'll try to put them in. Also, constructive critism is welcome. Pinpoint my faults. Tell me what I can do to improve further. Thanks!

-azurex


	6. Chapter 6: The first challenge

Recap:Train felt the change in Eve. He looked down at her and addressed her,"**I'm not about to let you die. Not if I can help it,"**

:Train:

As I ran up the stairs, I kept thinking, _She's really never seen the sun before? She doesn't know what a torture weapon is? And she's all alone? _

_How can I leave a girl like that! She doesn't even know why she's in prison- let alone know who her parents are- if she has any! She doesn't know what her age is. _

_The only person she's ever known is that Sven guy. I can't leave her alone! She might really die! But hey... she's really cute..._

Then I realised what I was thinking, and mentally slapped myself. Truthfully, I really didn't know what to do with her. But when I felt the change in her, I thought. No. She can't be allowed to die. She's already so alone. **No matter what, I have to save her.**

* * *

Now, just as Train was busy making his little speech, they heard a terrific explosion.

KAABOOM!!

"Holy crap!" Train yelled, pissed off." Can't I at least finish what I'm saying?!"

Now at the very thin limit of his patience, Train hastily swooped her up and tossed her onto his back.

Eve was more than surprised.  
Train clenched his teeth. "Hold on tight," he muttered.

Uttering a very colourful selection of choice swear words carelessly under his breath,Train sped up for all he was worth while the castle exploded into tiny fragmented bits,pillars, and odd sorts of pieces behind them. It rained pillars and blocks, and the bad thing was, they didn't have an umbrella.

So what were they to do?

Easy. Run through them.

Train's golden eyes glowed as he sped up even more. Eve tried to prevent showers of blocks from tumbling on their heads. She didn't mutter a word, as she felt that she would only make him lose his concentration.

They raced up through the ballroom, crashed into the parlour, and busted the dining room. Whoops.

Once or twice, Eve leaned a little too far in front, and accidentally made contact with Train's soft, chocolate locks. She was even more embarrassed to note that his hair smelt like fresh vanilla,slightly damp. Train didn't really notice that she touched his hair, because he was too occupied with trying to keep both of them alive. However, if he had noticed, and turned around to see Eve's face, he would have noted a very red Eve, feeling awkward and shy.

For Eve, it was Train's hair. For Train, it was Eve's legs.

Train had to make sure he didn't accidentally drop Eve off his back, and felt a little awkward when he held her legs. They were soft and smooth. Mentally whacking himself over and over, he tried to focus on the task ahead instead of -groping- Eve, especially her legs.

Finally, Train reached the entrance of the castle, near the moat. He was surprised to find that the gate hadn't crashed down- It still was stuck there. And the lever that was supposed to open the gate was jammed beyond belief. Panicking now, he muttered under his breath, " Now what..."

Eve, who was far more observant than Train, noted a lock around the side gate.

Surprising Train, she leapt deftly off his back, and using Train's lockpick, literally jammed the life out of the lock. It broke open, complying to her strength. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the narrow passage that lead out of the castle.

Guess what?

There were mini-challenges located inside the passage.

Eve and Train both smacked their heads. Train groaned, " Fine. Let's just get on with this."

the first was Human Tetris. The bad thing was that the mould(shape) of the wall had about 10 threads between it.

If you didn't get it right the first time, the wall would crash on you. Oops..

The shape was that of two beings standing, facing each other. They looked clumped-like they were hugging together.

Train looked at Eve.

Eve looked at Train.

Both sighed.

" Damn it, I wanna know exactly which fucker built this castle," grumbled Train.

Mumbling something unsavoury under his breath, he grudgingly looked at Eve. She shrugged nonchalantly-though you could detect a subtle hint of pink on her cheeks.

Both stopped in front of the rock wall. Then, awkwardly hugging Eve, they walked through the shape. Train let go really fast, after they walked through.

Both a little embarrassed.

hee heee..did you like that? lemme know.

I'm gonna put quite a few more challenges in here.

Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: The next challenge!

Recap:**Hmm, let's see. Our favourite pair was running through the castle, it exploded, and then Eve found a secret passage way with human tetris.**

**What other challenges await them?**

Author's note: Sorry I couldn't publish for so long...the schoolwork's getting to me..Dx and I kinda lost inspiration.

I'll try to make it up to you!

The pair walked further down the dark tunnel, their footsteps echoing throughout the hollow, concealed passage. After about half-an-hour or so, they reached the second challenge.

" No..please don't tell me it's tetris..not again..."

" It isn't. Don't worry." Eve chuckled.

Train spun around..and...

"HUH??"

They were at a dead end. There was a solid wall of concrete, about five feet thick. There were foreign runic writings crudely etched on the wall. Train couldn't read it.

" Can you read it?" he asked. " What does it say we should do?"

Eve peered closer to the wall, eyes dead set in concentration. She seemed to be deciphering the runes, her eyes gleaming with a dull glow.

"...escape...chamber...penitent sinner...mumble mumble..."

" What..?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Eve's eyes flashed with realization.

" GET DOWN!" Both ducked, just in time to see a heavy, steel axe swing just over their heads. A few strands of Eve's hair was cut off. The axe had been about 10 feet thick, and about 2 metres in length. It crashed into the concrete wall and split it open.

" What was that about?" asked Train, after he recovered from the shock.

Eve composed herself, a few locks splashed across her forehead, breathless. She looked up at Train and said," The challenge read: To escape the chamber, what would a penitent sinner do?"(Indiana Jones, haha)

"Oh...I think I get it.." Eve's cheeks were rosy, and she seemed a little breathless, but otherwise calm and composed. Train flushed a little.

He straightened himself up and offered her a hand. However, just as Eve was about to take it..

Train's eyes glowed golden, as, instantaneously, he hurled Eve into his arms and crashed both of them into the side of the chamber. The axe flew back the way it had came. Eve's heart beat furiously. Her head lay against-Train's...neck...? _Oh God..._ she thought.

Train breathed a sigh of relief. " That was really dangerous..." he said.

"Mm..." Eve managed.

Suddenly Train realised how-_intimately_- close they were. He looked down at her face and was surprised to see that her head was leaning against him and her lips were brushing onto..his neck...her hands lay against his chest,slightly quivering.

Her locks spilled onto his arms, and some were in his fingers. Her face was scarlet, and there was a shyness in her eyes that he had failed to notice before. He blushed again and let go of her, slightly pushing her away. He scratched his head. _Well, this is going to make things awkward..._

Eve breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. Leaning herself against his toned muscles did not help to relieve the awkward tension that hung in the atmosphere ever since the first challenge. To make things worse, Train had done the.. hugging...

_Ugh...cool it!_ she told herself,looking down at the floor. _Hey, he was hot!_ cried a voice in the back of her head. _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!_ she yelled at it.

_But I know you enjoyed it- the heat of his muscles, and his warm breath just above you. I know you liked the way it felt when his hot voice vibrated in his throat, against your lips, and-_ the voice retaliated.

_SHUT THE HELL UP!! JUST SHADDUP OKAY!!_Eve reinstrated.

Eve was looking down at the floor like she was having an argument with herself. Train stifled a laugh, slightly amused. _I wonder what she's thinking about,_he thought.

Suddenly, she looked relieved, and turned to face him. The sudden eye contact got to him." Well, shall we go on,then?" she asked, determined.

" Sure." he answered.

And the pair walked on, the awkward(and lustful) tension in the air lingering around them.

* * *

Author's note: Hee hee! did you like that? A little bit of fluff to get your imaginations running. Tell me what to include in my next challenge! Thank you. See you again!


	8. Chapter 8: Eve's acting a bit weirdly

READ THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own black cat! don't sue me!

* * *

" Hey... where are we?" Eve asked Train.

Train's golden eyes scanned the dark tunnel. The two had been walking for at least half an hour.

"Hmmm...good question."

Eve's own eyes narrowed slightly. A wave of nausea suddenly overcame her and she bent double.

Her eyes turned into a disgusting purple, pale and faded. She stopped walking.

Train turned to glance at her. He blinked. "Eve?"

Her dilated pupils didn't even register his presence.

" _Are you the one called Train?_ " Eve's voice rang out, slightly metallic. Train sensed something was wrong.

" What does that mean to you?"

" _Listen, insolent fool. If you want to escape from this hell, you should listen to what I say." _She looked at him as if he was a cockroach unworthy of her attention.

" Who the hell are you, and what have you done to Eve?"

She laughed coldly as the steel violet eyes penetrated his gaze. "_ You are sharp. Indeed...you could prove interesting. Eve, your new companion, does not know of my existence."_

_"_ Rest assured, she will soon." Train glared at her.

She merely laughed again and said, " _Oh, that won't happen. As you can see, I have complete possession of her mind, so much that she is not even aware of my presence._

_Eve belongs to me. But, like I was saying, this chamber can't be escaped from so easily. If you keep going at the rate you are now, you two will die. In case you haven't noticed, this whole vicinity has been filled with toxic gas._

_There are many trapdoors to lead out,but you should hurry. Oh, and Eve will never know I exist. I have complete control over her memory. I can manipulate her as and when I please." _

The being who was in Eve's body smiled coyly and flipped Eve's hair over her shoulder.

Train really didn't like the sound of this. However, the only hint of his dislike was the furrowing of his eyebrows.

" Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

Train's POV

I really didn't like the sound of this. God, this girl has a hell lot of problems..

But if it means that Eve and I can get out alive, then I have no other choice but to work with this...arrogant bastard.

I could already smell the seeping in of a sickly sweet gas. Damn.

The person who had taken possession of Eve's body knelt down on the ground and cocked a smirk at me. If that thing wasn't in Eve's body, I would have bashed it up by now...

"_ Nayami no shin..." _The voice chanted as the eyes closed. Runes etched on the walls began to glow a soft shade of violet.

_" Kami-"_ The voice suddenly stopped.

I quirked a brow questioningly. " Why'd you stop?"

Eve's face was a picture of fear.

" _I forgot the words..." _Eve's possessor looked hopeless.

Holy shit. Now what?

* * *

Eve crumpled to the ground and within a few seconds regained consciousness.

" It happened again.." she mumbled. Train didn't say anything but looked a bit thoughtful.

" I know this might be sudden, but.." she rose, her face burning. " What-" whatever Train was going to say was cut off as Eve grabbed his shirt, tiptoed and kissed him.

Eve's eyes were closed and her heart was thudding as the soft sensation of Train's lips pressed against hers.

Train's face was priceless.

She withdrew suddenly and opened her searing scarlet eyes, and then slammed her fist against the ground as she chanted, " _Nayami no shin..Kami no unmei..tasogare no umi...kono tsumetai kuro no kokoro wa akete!"_

The runes flashed as a powerful sensation rumbled through the stone walls.

The disintegrating tunnel began to cave in on itself as a trapdoor materialized underneath.

Eve began to sway slightly and the last thing she saw was Train's concerned face, before her world plunged into a deep, inky blackness.

Cursing, Train grabbed her and leapt into the opening just in time.

_

* * *

_

As the two were engulfed by the darkness, the hole previously above their heads vanished and they were left in a shallow cavity.

Train's pupils enlarged as his eyes, those eyes that looked as if pure molten gold had been dripped into them, scanned the area in the dark. His eyes, which were gradually getting used to the darkness, slowly processed a small opening and steady path in front of them. Then, he swung Eve up on his back and the two were once again, moving forward.

He briefly wondered what the kiss had to do with anything...his cheeks were stained vermilion and you could practically see them glowing in the dark.

_Well_, he sighed to himself, _I'll ask her about that...later._

Slowly and unconsciously, his finger just brushed his lips and he wondered why he could still feel a tingling sensation.

As he trudged forward in the dark, he was fast reaching the light of day, even though he didn't know it.

* * *

Eve was having a dream. A very...provocative dream.

_Train's face hovered a few inches above her. His chest was bared, and he had toned muscles...He was slightly tanned.._

_Eve blushed. Wait. Why isn't he wearing his shirt?_

_She was about to say something when his lips locked onto hers and she found her eyes closed. She could feel his penetrating gaze, and sense something....Need? Want...? Or even...desire?_

_She gasped at the realization when his tongue entered her mouth and she was completely lost in sweet oblivion.  
_

* * *

To be continued! [hopefully]

Sorry I know this chapter was really short and sorry for making you guys wait for soooo long! I'm planning on editing my previous chapters because I think they're really crappy...when I get around to editing them...heh...  
To make up for it[I hope!] I put in a bit of fluff at the last bit.*smirk* If you want more you'll have to wait again! [And wait for my brain to come back to life]

Translation of the words " Nayami no shin...Kami no unmei..tasogare no umi..kono tsumetai kuro no kokoro wa akete!" Hopefully [with my limited Japanese skills] they mean " Core of suffering..destiny of the gods...twilight sea.. open this cold black heart!" I didn't take these words from anywhere but I didn't quite know what to write for this incantation so I pulled together a little of my once again, limited Japanese conversational skills and came up with this...heh.


End file.
